Life Isn't Fair
by LoveIsBlinderThanBlind
Summary: Bella goes to the park one day and meets Edward, along with his friends. Her mom ditches and when she gets home, she has an unexpected surprise. Story IS better than the summary. Please give it a shot! AH. Canon pairings. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. No copyright infrigment intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Ugh... Lucky. **

**Anyways, I was really bored and decided to write out a poem... But wrote a story instead. I really like it... But it will go no where if no one leaves reviews telling me how much they love it or... *gulp* hate it. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. But reviews are very much appreciated.**

**So... Here it goes. A random story, and my first ACTUAL fanfiction. I had random stories on another account with random topics, all of which never had anything to do with the real topic.**

**And if you want POVs switched... (only Edward and Bella; sorry, folks...) let me know in a review. :)**

**And I should just stop babbling and let you read this huh?**

**Well, read on! And, more importantly, I hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_My mom had brought me to the park. I was seven, so I was excited. We never came here much. But even though I had come to the park to have fun, I didn't really know what to do. I was never very social, so I didn't want to go over to the kids playing hide and go seek, even if they did seem to be having a good time. I did enjoy watching them; especially the pretty bronze-haired boy. He looked like he was really good at this game. I just smiled and continued to watch him until he looked my direction and smiled a crooked smile. What shocked me were his eyes._

_They were the prettiest green color I had ever seen._

_I didn't continue to look his way, seeing as my mom was trying to talk to me. She was now snapping her fingers in my face, so I turned to look at her._

_"God, Isabella. Listen." Then she mumbled, "Stupid, ignorant child. Why did I want a kid, again?" She probably thought I couldn't hear her. I blinked away the tears. It never would've been such a big deal if I didn't know she didn't love me. "Why don't you go play with the kids over there? Go play on the swings or some shit." She never bothered to watch what she said around me. She did when daddy was still around, but that no longer mattered, seeing as he left us three years ago. And I deeply wished he was still around to remind her that I _hated_ the name Isabella. I liked daddy's nickname: Bella._

_I missed him._

_I gulped a little before walking over to the swings and plopping down on one. I didn't come to the park much, but when I did, normally this was my favorite part. Daddy would push me higher and higher, and I would scream and giggle until he stopped the swings and held me in his arms telling me how much he loved me._

_My tears started to come back._

_"Are you ok?" Are heard a soft, velvety type voice say. I looked up to meet a confused pair of green eyes; the green eyes I found so pretty earlier. I couldn't really see him since my vision was blocked by my tears, but I nodded, telling him I was ok. "Are you sure?" I nodded once more. "Well... Ok. But do you want to come play hide and seek with some of my friends and I?"_

_I smiled a tiny bit when I thought about making friends; daddy had been my best and only friend. I nodded. "What are you guys playing?" I asked, my tears going away._

_He smiled big and said, "We're about to play another round of hide and seek." He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His smile grew impossibly bigger when he turned back towards me. "And you're it." He ran away while shouting, "Count to fifty!"_

_I giggled and looked around, confused. I didn't know where base was. "Wait!" I yelled. After ten seconds of waiting, I called out, "Hello?" After another five seconds, a boy that looked a little older than me popped his head out from behind a tree. He looked a little bit muscular—was it possible to have muscle at our age? I wondered—and had brown hair. His smile seemed to be even bigger than... Oh. I never got his name. Well, it looked bigger than the green eyed boy, adding dimples._

_"Yes?" He called, his voice very loud and slightly comforting; how odd. _

_I smiled at the thought, and asked, "Where's base?" His shoulders starting rising and falling; I was guessing he was laughing. He pointed at the tree he was hiding behind. This confused me even more. "Then why are you hiding there?"_

_He walked towards me and poked my shoulder. "_Now_ you're it." He smiled the big smile he wore just two seconds ago. "Before you start counting, I'm Emmett. What's your name?"_

_I thought for a moment. "Wait! The green eyed boy tricked me!" Now it was Emmett's turn to look confused._

_"You mean Edward?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I smiled at the name; somehow, it seemed fitting._

_"I guess. Anyways, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." Before I could even take one step, Emmett crushed me into a hug; it seemed far more loving than anything I had gotten in a while. "Um..." I started, feeling a little awkward. "What are you doing?"_

_"Hugging a friend." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Emmett." I heard someone whine, causing him to let me out of his grip. "Jeez. You're scaring her." A girl with short, inky black hair and pixie-like features walked over to me, looking up at me only slightly. She couldn't have been more than a few inches shorter than me. She smiled. What is with these people and smiling?_

_"And... You are?" I asked, wondering, also, where all these people were starting to pop out from as I noticed a girl—who was very pretty, with blue eyes and blonde hair—come from behind the wall leading into the girl's bathroom, and a blonde boy—looking a little like the girl, what with the blue eyes and blonde hair to match—coming out from the opposite side (behind the wall leading to the boy's bathroom). Why were all of them so damn pretty? Why can't I look like them?_

_"I'm Alice, Edward's sister." I snapped out of my daze and looked back at her. She scrunched her nose when she said she was Edward's sister. Her eyes, the same color as Edward's, started sparkling. I smiled a little, just thinking about Edward; where was he, anyways? _

_I stared at the blondes, waiting for their introductions. The girl simply stared back at me, making me wish a hole would suddenly appear at my feet and swallow me whole. I stared down at my feet. It was silent for a few seconds. "I'm Jasper." I looked back up to see the blonde boy smiling at me. Being kind, I smiled back at him. It wasn't fake, like many of my smiles in the past had been. It was genuine, likewise the smile I gave to the others. I saw Jasper lightly jab his elbow into the blonde girl's ribs and she responded with a tiny yelp._

_It seemed to take a long while of her glaring at Jasper before she looked at me and smiled ever so slightly. "And I'm his twin, Rosalie." I was guessing Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were at least a year older then me, and I was willing to bet that Alice and Edward were near my age._

_"Why is it taking so—? Oh." Edward said, coming from behind a trash can. _Yeah. Great place to hide, Edward,_ I thought, inwardly giggling. "I guess you've met everyone then?"_

_I smiled. "Yeah." I looked at all of them and then started to search the park. I wanted to introduce my new found friends to my mom. She would be surprised that I made so many friends in such a short-_

_Where is she?_

_I guess I must've started to look a little panicked and was searching the park furiously, because I heard Jasper ask, "What's wrong, Bella?"_

_"Bella..." I heard the velvet voice whisper with some awe in it, but I didn't bother to turn to look at him. I was too engulfed in the great search to find my mom. She was no where in sight. _

_I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was a tiny hand; probably Alice. "Bella. What's wrong?"_

_"I..." I wasn't sure what to say. 'My mom ditched me; see ya later'? No. "Um... I have to go now. I think my mom wants to leave." Even if it was without her own daughter. I sighed at the thought. Thanks mom. Love you, too._

_"Well, where is you're—?" I shot a look at Emmett; I was pretty sure I was silently pleading him to shut up. He saw it, and, though he looked confused, he was quiet._

_"Will we get to see you soon, Bella?" I heard the velvety voice say. Oh, God, I sure hope you will._

_"Maybe. I don't know." I looked over at the horizon and saw the sun was ready to meet the mountains; it was getting closer and closer to bedtime. And mom hated when I wasn't in bed on time. "Look, I have to go." I started running in the directions of my house; it wasn't very far. I turned back quickly and waved before turning back around, making sure I set one foot in front of the other, glad to have my cursed balance on my side right now. It would be just fucking lovely to trip on the way home and make it that much harder to get there._

_The sun seemed to be racing against me for it seemed to be moving faster and faster behind the mountains with each step I took. I saw the curb that turned into my street and slowed down just a little bit. I passed house after house until coming in front of mine, but stopped dead in my tracks._

_Mom's truck was not in the driveway. The door was more than wide open. All the windows were broken. And what I noticed last, though I should've noticed first, was that the place where mom's truck should've been was a big black van._

_No. Not good at all._

_I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew I should've run the complete opposite direction and run faster than my legs would allow. I should've run back to Edward and tell him to get his mom or dad to call someone... perhaps 911._

_I knew the last thing I should've done was to race up those steps to see if my mom was even close to alive._

And that was the biggest fucking mistake of my life. Why should I have given a shit about my mom? Did I think that if I went in there, if I showed her I cared, that she would love me just as I... sort of... loved her?

Probably. But, really. Should I have risked it?

No.

God damn it.

* * *

**Well... Here goes nothing... Do you see it? The green button at the bottom of the screen?**

**Click it. I know you want to.**

**Go on.**

**Reviews make me smile. :) **

**Anyways...**

**LoveIsBlinderThanBlind**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Well, here is chapter 2.

**The year that the last chapter took place in was 1999. And... well, yeah. Any questions--such as if you're confused about something--and I will gladly answer them. If you want to ask me about what happenes in the next chapter and the chapter after that... Well... I won't tell you. You'll have to read and wait, now won't you?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tuesday, August 21__st__, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow it will have been six years since I've last made contact with anyone I once knew, along with the six year anniversary of my mom's death. And then, Tuesday is my thirteenth birthday. Not that anyone will ever care about it. These men have probably wanted me dead since they kidnapped me, but would my dad let them? Of course not._

_I still can't believe the bastard of a dad actually kidnapped his own daughter, and killed his ex-wife. I can't believe him. I don't even know where we are right now. Last I remember, we were in Phoenix, but now we're back on the road; the UHAUL truck is right behind us. I hate the houses we end up in; where the hell does he get all his stupid money, anyways? Why didn't my mom get any for child support?_

_But who knows where we're going next? Certainly not me. I would ask one of the big guys—probably Kevin—if I knew they wouldn't send evil glares my way, huff, and then look back out the van window. _

_That's right. We have a black van; the ones like the FBI have on TV and all that shit? I feel ridiculous in this van every fucking time I step inside of it._

_The more I think back to the day my mom was murdered, the stupider I feel for not turning around and running away. But where would I have gone? I knew my body would not let me turn around and leave, knowing there was a possibility that my mom had been in danger, even though my mind had screamed and yelled and mentally kicked me in the ass to turn around and run. Why didn't I just leave?_

_Oh, dad says we've arrived at our destination. I wonder if they start school soon, even though we'll probably leave next year. Why we move around so much, I don't know. Maybe it's because dad is wanted for the murder of my mother. It's been six years since; I don't know why we're still running. It doesn't make us very inconspicuous._

_Dad's yelling at me to stop writing and come take a look outside; 'it's our home, sweetie,' he says. I want to yell, 'don't call me sweetie! You lost that privilege when you left us without any warning and came back three years later to kill mom and kidnap me!' but I know that I will be punished for saying such things._

_I guess I'll write more later._

_Love,_

_Isabella_

I put my diary in my bag before throwing it over my shoulder and climbing out from the backseat of the van; I liked my privacy. Once I stepped out, a soft breeze hit my face and I took a deep breath; after being locked in a van with five guys over the age of thirty for almost seven hours, with only three or four bathroom stops _tops_, I needed the fresh air.

I looked around for a minute before turning to my 'dad.' "Where the hell are we?" The house we stopped in front of looked beautiful; really, it did. But it wasn't the kind of house I liked. I liked small houses—like the one mom and I lived in when I was still in Forks. Not the extravagant shit. Ah… Forks. I missed that town. I missed the clouds and familiar smell of rain practically everyday. More importantly, I missed the green eyes that, when I look back on it, seemed more like an emerald color. I missed the tousled bronze hair; I missed Edward.

What I wouldn't give to have gotten to say bye to my only friends; the only friends I've ever had, even if I only knew them for all of five minutes; in that instance, I had felt like I had known them my whole life. They had genuinely cared about me, even after only meeting me. I practically felt the love radiate from them to me.

I missed Emmett's shit eating grin.

I missed Alice's comforting voice.

I missed Jasper's kindness.

I missed Rosalie's… Rosalie…ness… Well, I still missed her, even if we didn't start on the right foot.

And I missed Edward. I just plain missed him. I missed all of them, but I have to say that I missed him the most.

'Dad' started talking, snapping me out of my small daze. "Don't use cuss words. It's not respectable." Yeah, says the man who cusses every word imaginable over a million times a day. "And we're in Las Vegas, Sweetheart." Stop calling me that, _dad,_ I hissed in my head. He honestly had no right to call me that. If he hadn't killed mom and kidnapped me, or better yet, never left us in the first place, he could've gladly still called me that. But no way in hell did he have the right to call me that after he did everything that a loving dad should never do.

"Oh, joy." You could only imagine how much sarcasm I had in my voice; I tried to hold it in, in all honesty, but I couldn't. I kind of wanted him to know that I hate moving from place to place every year. Well, actually, we stayed in Phoenix for two years, but he didn't find it very appealing after a while. I just didn't like it. I stayed in most of the time. All I did was homework and listen to the radio or my iPod; my dad had allowed me to get one as an apology for forgetting my eleventh birthday. Last year, I got a flat screen as a sorry for forgetting my birthday. He had been good about remembering at first, but I guess his memory started slipping. I wonder what I'll get this year… What I want most is to go back home; to get back the life I had—even if it was sort of shitty—with my mom in the small town of Forks. Not that that'll ever happen again or anything. A girl can dream, can't she?

"It isn't that bad, Honey. It really isn't." Why can't he just call me Bella? Or better yet, Isabella. It would remind me how much he's not my dad; not technically. Rationally, yes. By blood, yes. But in no other way is he my father.

"Whatever, dad." I cringed when I used that word. I only used it because if I called him by his real name, Phil **(A/N: There's a story behind this… The explanation will come later; I promise!)**, he would go ape-shit and I would probably get slapped. I did _not _want to get on his bad side the first day here. "So, when do I get to go to school? When does school start here?" Oh, yeah. I start eighth grade this year. I'm almost in high school. Finally!

"School starts on September fourth, Hun." Ugh. The nick names never stop coming, do they? "We're going to get school supplies and clothes for you tomorrow." Does he remember that it's the anniversary of mom's death? Or is it just coincidental?

Probably coincidental.

I always hate, though, that he says we so much, when I'm almost always on my own. He'll take me to the store, give me cash… Or my credit card—he'd much rather give me the credit card—and say, 'I'll be back to pick you up around five; see you then,' and then walk out the door. Seeing as I go earlier in the morning—normally around ten—I have way too much time on my hands. It's like he just wants to get rid of me for the day, which… He probably does.

I sighed. "Ok." I would have to say, I think I'm more mature than most almost-thirteen year olds. Seeing as I'm always on my own; how no one ever comes to my school functions; how he's probably not even proud to call me his daughter. I sighed again at the thought. "Can we just start unpacking and stuff now?"

He smiled and nodded. "Let's get to it!" The UHAUL was parked right next to us on the driveway of the three story house. Remember what I told you? I hate extravagant shit. _This is going to be a _long_ year,_ I thought.

And I was right.

It passed by all too quickly. This year, for the birthday he forgot, I got a cell phone. _Finally_, was all I could think in that particular instance. We had unpacked and I had gotten the top floor all to myself. I think Phil wanted to see as little of me as possible, considering the top floor had another little kitchen, master bathroom, Jacuzzi, a huge walk in closet with codes and everything... Everything I needed without having to leave my floor. It was like I lived in an apartment or something. Well, quite an extravagant apartment… But still.

I spent a big portion of the year on my floor. In the Jacuzzi, I did my homework; it had a little shelf and it's not like I splash or anything. If I had friends, it might've been different, but I guess no one really likes new people here; especially when they're kind of anti-social. If someone wanted to be my friend, they had to do it themselves. I'm not one for talking and socializing and shit unless you do it first.

_Wednesday, August 27__th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_So, Phil is saying we might stay for another year. And I'm praying to God with all my might that we don't. Even if we do, I'm praying that I can get out of his grasp._

_You know, I never really thought about it, but the older I got, the more I think about how I don't look the slightest like Phil. If I had any say, I would be willing to say I looked more like Uncle Charlie. We even have a closer resemblance in personality._

_Man… I haven't seen Charlie since I was six. I bet he still lives in Forks; the place I would kill to be in right about now. Hm… I wonder if Edward and his friends still live there…_

_I have got to stop thinking about them. I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. It's not like Phil would be willing to make a road trip there just so I could visit old family and friends; he's too heartless to do that._

_Anyways, I hate it here. More than Phoenix, actually… And that's saying something. What I wouldn't give to go back to Forks… To see my mom again… To see my friends… To be in a place more familiar than anywhere I've ever been… Now that sounds like a plan._

_Maybe I could ask for that as my birthday preset: to go back to Forks and stay with Charlie. It's not like I'd be missed here or anything. Phil wasn't even there when I played the leading role of Maria in our school play, "The Sound Of Music." Oh, I told him plenty of times how proud I was to get that role, and I told him plenty of times when the shows were… And do you know what he did? He dropped me off for the shows, and sped off, like he was on NASCAR or something._

_So I guess that's that. Tomorrow's my birthday—I turn fourteen—and Phil has said nothing about it, whatsoever. Yep. I'm asking for a plane ticket to go and spend time in Forks. If I'm lucky, he'll let me stay long enough to the point where he'll forget about me… I better pack my credit card and extra cash just in case. _

_And I could stay with Charlie! Perfect! I got it all set up… Now I just have to hope that Phil hasn't suddenly remembered, or anything crazy like that._

_Like my hopes aren't high enough._

_Love,_

_Isabella_

I set my diary in my pillowcase on the underside before turning to my iHome and playing my iPod; something sweet and classical to help me to sleep might be a good idea. The clock read that it was ten minutes until midnight. I sighed and threw my head on my pillow, laying on my stomach, unconsciously reaching up to turn off the lamp on my nightstand and humming the music until I drifted into what I hoped would be a well rested sleep.

What seemed only minutes later, the lamp on my nightstand was turned on. I groaned and rolled on my side to turn it back on, when my eyes met a familiar set of green ones. "Edward?" I whispered, my hand reaching out to touch his face; to make sure he was real. "Is it really you? Or am I dreaming?" He simply smiled. What I found interesting was that I could only dream of the seven year old I met with. I cursed myself once more for going into that house; I should've run back to Alice and Edward… Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper… God damn it. I really need my sleep.

Thinking of this, I quickly swatted his face, and he seemed to just disintegrate; it was like, poof, and he was gone.

I quickly sat upright in my bed, noticing all of the lights in my room were on. I looked at the clock again; I had only gotten fifteen minutes of sleep. I didn't have much time to wonder how all the lights got turned on while I was sleeping, for I saw Phil standing in my doorway. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, sitting Indian style under my green and orange polka dot covers. "Yes?"

He smiled happily. "Isn't it someone's birthday?" I thought for a moment and then bitterly thought, _Karma's a fucking bitch._ I can't believe it. He remembered my birthday when I didn't want him to the most. _Everyone's out to get me, I suppose._ I sighed and angrily flopped back on my bed before throwing my pillow at the farthest wall. Phil stared at me, obviously confused. "Are you not happy it's your birthday, sweetie?" _The things I'd like to do to you, old man… Get in my head for a day and you're fucked up for life,_ I thought bitterly before sighing once more.

"Did you get me anything? Or is it a free for all?" I asked, hoping I could pick out my birthday present this year; nothing he could get me would make me happier than plane tickets to Seattle and a visit with Uncle Charlie.

"Would you like a free for all?" he pouted slightly before continuing, "rather than a present picked out by your own father?" Playing the guilt trip, are we, Phil?

"I was kind of hoping for a free for all this year." I said, biting my lip. Sure, I may have felt guilty, but I don't want anything besides my beloved Forks. What else was there to want, anyways?

He sighed and his face fell. "Well, what am I supposed to do with this little guy?" He pulled a hand from behind his back. It was a box with holes and I shrugged holding out my hand. "I thought you said you'd rather have a free for all?"

"Let me see what you got first." I knew I shouldn't of. I knew fairly well what would be in that box. But, come on. I didn't know Phil would pick one of the cuter puppies! "He's… He's _adorable_!" I practically yelled. But it was. It was the cutest fucking thing I had seen in my entire life! But now, did I want the free for all…or the puppy? I bit my lip and sighed. I couldn't let him go back, whether he came from the pound, the pet store, or Phil was actually generous enough to buy him from a dog owner, I couldn't very well send him back.

But I wanted to go to Forks as badly as I wanted the puppy. "Well… Can I have a free for all for the ending of ninth grade?" I asked; I would take as close as he would give me.

He smiled once more, satisfied. "You can have a free for all at Christmas, if you want it so damn bad." I gnawed at my lower lip, not sure if I should just tell him what I want.

"But… What about school?" This seemed to puzzle him. Well, of course it did, Isabella Marie Swan. He has no fucking clue as to what you're talking about!

"What _about_ school?" He narrowed his eyes a little dangerously. His eyes traveled across my room, as if that would give him a clue as to what I was talking about.

I took a deep breath. "I want to go back to Forks—maybe stay with Uncle Charlie." I saw him look slightly pleased—probably because that would mean I would be gone from his clutches; he wouldn't have to keep watching over me like the awful parent that he is—before he closed his eyes and wiped the small smile from his lips, pressing them into a tight line. He was probably trying to keep himself from jumping for joy that I wanted out of his house.

"I believe we can arrange that. Charlie would love to see his daugh—" He stopped suddenly and coughed it off. "Charlie would love to see his niece." He smiled a little nervously before running his hand through the little hair he had left.

I forgot about it. What does it matter? "Awesome! I can't wait!"

He nodded, and the room filled with an awkward silence. My puppy—white with brown, black and blonde splotches all over, one of her green eyes covered with a brown splotch—still didn't have a name. I looked at her, her puppy dog face already in position; I smiled down at her and looked into her pretty emerald eyes—

Perfect. Phil coughed and looked at me, probably still feeling awkward. "So… Um… What's her name?" I bit my lip and thought for a moment.

"Alice. Her name's Alice."

I smiled, just thinking about her. I wonder if they're still in Forks... Maybe. All the more reason I want to go back. "Um… Phi—dad?" He looked at me. "Can I go back to sleep now?" This seemed to surprise him, but then his eyes rested on my clock.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Isabella." I cringed, remembering the last time my mom called me that: seven years ago. It's been so long… But for some reason I can't let it go.

What I want to know is _why._

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!!! **

**Click the button.**

**Yeah, the green one.**

**That says review?**

**Go on. I know you want to...**

**LoveIsBlinderThanBlind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is! I just started writing it, but in my opinion, I don't think it's really good... What do you think?**

**Well, there's not much to say here except...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Sadly... They all belong to the genious they call Stephenie Meyer. **

**Which reminds me, I should finish reading The Host at some point... Ugh. Just read the story.**

**Please.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

Wednesday, December 24, 2008_

_Dear Diary,  
It's Christmas Eve... Not that I really care. I'm still stuck with Phil and nothing could anger me more. We just moved out here—Los _Angeles_ is where we live now—after living in Vegas for so long. We lived there since 2005—practically three years! That's the longest we've lived anywhere, really. I'm sad though because I had to leave Mariah behind. We had become friends through the last year I lived there. She was the new girl and we had to sit next to each other in Spanish. So, we associated and then became great friends. _

_Too bad she thinks my name is Clarisse Roberts, or Clara, my nickname , like everyone else in that damn school thinks. You know, so that no one knows where "Isabella Swan" is, considering I was kidnapped all those years ago. I could tell everyone in the school who I was… But there would be no point. Phil would get me and we'd run away again… He'd probably even change how I look, and I don't want that man changing the identity I have; the only I have left for myself._

_Remember how two years ago I wanted plane tickets so I could go back to Forks? Well, that was not possible. Charlie wasn't home during the time. He had to go out to Seattle or something because of his police job and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Afterwards, Phil forgot all about it… So I'm still stuck with him. I hate it, I really do. What I wouldn't give to see those green eyes again… Really._

_I wonder what I'll get for Christmas this year. Nothing ever satisfies me, even if he does get me all the things a teenager should want. I've just… never took to being a material girl, you know? And now I'm stuck being something I don't want to be. It totally and completely sucks. _

_Well, I should probably go to sleep. The sooner I go to sleep, the faster I can get Christmas over with._

_I wonder if I stressed to Phil that I wanted to go back to Forks enough. Hm… Well, I sure hope so. Goodnight, I guess._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

_Or Clarisse Roberts. Such a stupid fucking name._

I sighed and closed my diary, like I do every other time after I finish an entry. God, I wish my life was different. Sighing once more, I stuffed my diary under my pillow and plopped down on my bed, pulling the covers over my head. Something whined, and I pulled the covers away from my face. "Aw. Come here, Alice!" It looked like she smiled before prancing into her normal spot nuzzling into my neck. I smiled thinking about how peaceful she sounded with her slight puppy snore and closed my eyes. I wished for a dark, dreamless sleep. I've had one too many dreams of the green-eyed, bronzed haired boy. It's not something I wish to dream about tonight. My eyes slowly closed and I slipped into the darkness, sleeping nice and soundly.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" I groaned upon hearing Phil's voice and the covers being forced away from my face, the lamp light shining in my eyes.

"Go away!" I blindly searched for my covers; where the hell did they go? Since I could not find them I was forced to open my eyes, before I shut them once more. The light was blinding to me. I never turn on my light when I first wake up.

"But it's Christmas! And I think you'll like your present this year!" He's just trying to get me to go downstairs.

"You say that _every_ year, dad." He did. And I never liked it. "The least you could do is let me sleep!"

"I know I say that every year, but I have a feeling you'll love this one… And you'll love me to death!" I bit back my laugh, but I couldn't help the small snort that escaped. I covered my mouth and buried my face in my pillow. "Come on. I know this for a fact."

I shook my head and waited a few seconds to let the laughter subside before looking back up at him, squinting my eyes because of the light. "Nu-uh. I want to sleep. Leave me be. Please." I threw my head back in my pillow after I found my covers. "Goodnight."

"Well, then what am I supposed to do with this ticket?" I threw everything off the bed and scrambled to a sitting position. "Oh, well. I guess no one has to go to Forks this year-."

"NO!" I cleared my throat. "I mean… Really? There's no catch? That's my present?" I started smiling and Alice jumped into my lap, licking my hand. "Oh… Thank you so much!" I pulled Alice into my arms and hugged her into my chest before getting up to give Phil a hug. "I can't believe it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" I looked down at the puppy in my arms. "But what about-?"

"Alice is going with you. The guys complain enough about hearing her whine when you're not around. I don't need them complaining for however long you're gone. No way, no how." I started jumping and hugged Phil again. I could _not_ believe this! He actually got me a ticket! I'm going back home! "But, you have to remember, while you're there, you're still Clarisse. I can't have people looking for me while you're gone." I mentally rolled my eyes. I'm going to be Isabella Swan—preferably Bella—whether he likes it or not. I'm—that's it! I can finally get his ass in jail! I did a mental happy dance, although I probably did a little jumping in my seat. "Are you ok?"

I looked up at him, finally happy. "Very. So when do I go out there?"

"You leave on Monday, the 29th. Start packing, sweetie." He smiled a little and walked out of my room. Hardly anything was unpacked. I could just throw it all in suitcases and be done. I just have to make sure to take my credit card and cash. Awesome!

_I'm going to Forks!_

The realization sunk in. I may finally get to see Edward again. And Alice… And Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper! I wonder if Uncle Charlie still lives near my old house… Hm… I hope so. I'd like to investigate the murder. Phil just doesn't seem like a guy who would murder anyone. Kidnap, sure. But if he were a murderer, I doubt I would be treated the way I was treated. You know, spoiled. Not that I'm complaining… Ok, maybe I'm complaining a _little_. But like I've said, I'm just not a material girl. It's just not in my nature.

I looked around the room, bored with Christmas already. I don't care for anything else I may have possibly gotten. All that matters is this plane ticket. How he's remembered after three years, I don't know, but as of right now, I don't really care. I hugged Alice to my chest once more and gave her a pat on the head before dropping her down on my bed. She whimpered a little and gave me her infamous puppy dog pout. Ok, so I know she can do the puppy dog pout perfectly because, obviously, she still is a puppy. After she tilted her head to the side and whimpered once more, I pulled her back into my arms. Alice licked my cheek and found a comfortable position in my arms. I smiled and shook my head. She just stuck her tongue out and looked at me. God, those eyes are gorgeous.

"Are you ready to go, Hun?" I rolled my eyes and threw my last suitcase in the back of the stupid fucking van. This will be the last time I'll be riding in it. As far as I'm concerned, that is. And, let me tell you. I won't miss it.

Not one. Fucking. Bit.

I jumped into the front seat; not before, of course, tripping over my own two feet. I said hello to my old friend, the floor, and pushed myself back onto my feet. I brushed off my hands and got in the van. "Obviously. Now, come on! Let's move, move, move!" I buckled my seatbelt and started jumping in my seat; I could not _wait_ to go back to Forks. Now, the only problem will be… the attention. Oh, joy. I hate too much attention. Seeing as Forks is so small, I will be getting attention. And lots of it. How wonderful, I thought sarcastically.

Phil laughed at my enthusiasm and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off involuntarily. I just don't like when he touches me at all. "Calm down, sweetie. You're flight doesn't leave for another two and a half hours. We'll get there in about a half an hour. Patience is a virtue, Isabella." I rolled my eyes. Fuck patience. I just wanna get out of here!

"Yeah, yeah. And all that other bull you've talked about. I just can't wait to get to Forks!"

"What? You're that excited to get away from your old man?" I could've answered that with a simple, 'yes,' but I thought better of it and decided to keep my mouth shut. After about five seconds, I heard him sigh. "I know you're excited to be going back. I know you are. But, come on. You won't miss me? Not one bit? Damn, did I do something wrong?" I laughed bitterly and humorlessly. I meant to keep it in, but I didn't really think about it. He sighed heavily this time. Uh-oh. "I know you probably hate me. I'm sorry if you do. I'm sorry we live the way we do and I'm sorry I'm not a great father." He paused and I was waiting for the apology that would mean more than the rest of this bullshit. "And I'm sorry I kidnapped you… That was never planned. I promise you. Maybe sometime when you're older…" I stopped him right there, putting my hand up.

"Seventeen isn't old enough? I'm not mature enough? What?" He opened his mouth, but I shook my head. "Can we go now?" He kept his mouth open a little and hesitated, but after a few minutes—agonizingly slow minutes, might I add—he closed his mouth, nodded, and started the car. That was all of the conversation. The ride to the LAX **(A/N the airport in Los Angeles)** was quiet and awkward.

Once we got there, we unloaded my bags from the van and did everything necessary with my luggage. **(A/N Bear with me. I know nothing about flying… I've only been on a plane once, and it was a long… long time ago. I didn't need to do anything with my luggage or an animal.)** I picked up Alice—she was in her little carrier case, lying down comfortably—and my carry on bag (which held my small laptop and a book), making my way to the gate. After an awkward hug and a goodbye, saying to call if anything happened, Phil was gone. I sighed and plopped into one of the chairs and waited for my flight to be called.

. . .

Damn, if anything, that flight couldn't have gone any slower. I was finally out of the plain and was going to get my luggage. Before I even took more than a few steps, I saw Charlie. That man looked the same as he did nine years ago! Only… Is that a mustache I see? "Bells!"

I smiled. "Charlie! Hey!" He seemed to frown a little bit. I wish I knew why, though. I forgot about it though because he's here. He's _here._ Within my reach. I can't believe it. So long I've had to dream it all, far away from my grasp and suddenly; here he is, right in front of me. I've haven't felt this happy in so long. I ran to him, put down my carry-on bag and Alice down on the ground, and threw my arms around him, giving him this enormous bear hug. "How are you?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here." He smiled and sighed, squatting to his knees. He pointed at Alice's carrier bag. "Who's this?"

"That's Alice. Phil got her for me for my fourteenth birthday. I love her to death." I smiled and picked the carrier case up. "She's my babe, I guess." I giggled a little and looked into the bag. "Hey. How'd you like the flight?" She gave a tiny bark and I laughed. "I agree. _Too slow!_" Charlie laughed.

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters, right?" He smiled and put one arm around my shoulder. "But I have a question…" He started as we started walking to get my luggage, taking my carry-on bag and Alice with us. "Why's her name Alice? It's just, I know the parents of a girl named Alice back in Forks, so…"

My eyes widened at this new information. "Alice _Cullen_?" It… They're still there? "Really?"

"Why? You know her?" I smiled and nodded slightly.

"My dog, Alice… Her eyes are like Alice and Edward's eyes… Like emeralds, I think." As if on cue, Alice looked up at Charlie from the bag.

"Charlie laughed and tilted his head, looking back down at her. "Huh. Weird." And that was pretty much the extent of our conversation. Some small talk all during the loading some of my luggage in his police car—Charlie's the chief of police in Forks—and then we were on our way.

I just couldn't believe I was finally going to be home.

* * *

**Well? It's REVIEW TIME!! :D**

**But please don't bash if I did anything at all wrong for the airport thing... I was too lazy to look it all up, so I tried to keep it minimal. Sorry. Detailed information... Not much of my thing.**

**So....**

**The green button. You see it don't you?**

**Come on. Push it.**

**Please? *Get's on knees; clasps hands together and pouts* Pretty please with Edward Cullen on top?**

***GASP* If you do, he could be in the next chapter! Yay Edward!**

**Please, review. They make me smile. And, like TwiLust said in a review, 'Reviews not only make you smile but write faster!' No kidding! **

**LoveIsBlinderThanBlind ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, i can't even believe its been a year since i posted this.**

**This was completely written in the last two hours and i have no idea what you might think of it.**

**I'm out of school for another two months, though, so i will try to update a little more often then one chapter a year**

**I hate it when people do that, so why would i subject that to you? **

**Anyways, a little EPOV at the end and they meet very briefly...**

**Of course, Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; i just like to mix things up a bit. :)**

**Read and enjoy! I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie pulled in front of the house and before he could even pull the breaks, I was out of the car and running towards the door. Well, I thought my duck and roll was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.

"Bella! You're going to get yourself killed if you continue to behave like that!" Charlie yelled with a little humor. "Don't get too excited!"

"I can't help it; I'm finally home! Is the door unlocked or what?" I asked, rushing up the porch.

"I'm the Chief of Police. What do you think I am, stupid? I lock my door every time I leave!" He finally got out of the car and started for the porch. "But," he added sheepishly, "I do keep a spare key in the plant over there." He pointed to my right and I saw something sparkle in the soil of the potted plant.

"Yeah, 'cause _that's_ not obvious," I stated, reaching for the key and unlocking the front door. The second it swung open, I noticed nothing had changed. "Jeez, old man," I started, looking around, "have you done anything with yourself or this house in the past nine years? Anything different at all?"

He thought quietly for a moment before turning back to the car to grab my luggage. "No. Not really."

I laughed and started to walk up to the room I used to stay in when I visited Charlie. The door was closed, so I turned the knob and decided I would definitely need to give this room some personality. Smiling, I walked back downstairs and noticed that Alice was already making herself at home. She was quietly curled up on the couch, but looked up when I came back down the stairs. "How do you like it? Is the couch comfy, hun?" She barked and jumped to the floor, running up the stairs to my room… I _think…_

Oh, well. I continued out of the house to help Charlie with some of my luggage.

. . .

Once I put all my clothes in the dresser and started putting posters and stuff on my wall, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I checked the fridge and realized I had nothing to work with to make a decent dinner. Actually, the only thing really in it was a few beer bottles and… Is that cheese? I don't even want to know! "Uh… Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he called from the living room. Closing the fridge, I followed his voice. "What's up?" Looking away from the TV, I saw he was drinking a beer.

"Can I…? I mean, you don't have any kind of food I can cook and I was wondering if I could maybe drive down to the store?" He looked confused for a minute.

"Oh. Um… Well—" Charlie was, however, cut off by the sound of something very loud at the front of our house. It sounded something like a beat up car… "Hey! Late birthday present is here!"

Now I was confused. "Birthday present? Was it your birthday, Charlie?" He shook his head and promptly got out of his chair. "Then what do you—? Is it _mine_?" He smiled and gestured for me to follow him outside.

I followed and was met by the sight of a big red monster. This truck looked… _really_ old. But he got me a _car?_ "It's mine?" I was smiling and the door to the old car opened with a little squeak.

"That it is, pretty lady." I took a closer look at the guy getting out of my new car—_my car!_—and saw that he looked a little familiar. He was a lot taller than me; about six foot four, compared to my five foot five. His hair was short and black, and his skin looked to be very tan. "Remember me?"

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and hugged his waist. "How have you been?" He smiled down at me and I noticed his teeth were really white. _Is it weird to notice if someone's teeth are that white?_ I wondered, but shrugged it off, laughing at myself inwardly.

"Great, now that you're here." He winked. I smiled and shook my head. "But here's the old beast," he continued, turning towards Charlie and letting go of me. "It didn't take as long as I expected."

"Well, thanks a lot, Jake. Bells," he added, looking a little awkward, "Um, happy late birthday."

"Thank you so much, Charlie!" Giving him a quick hug, I turned back to my monster of a car. "This is so great! I'm going to run to the store to get some cooking stuff. Anything in particular you want?" Charlie shook his head. "Ok, I'll be back in a half hour or so." Waving, I ducked into my truck and turned the key, still in the ignition.

"Bells, I'm going to take Jake home. If I'm not back before you, just go ahead and start dinner. And if I'm not back before it's done, just make sure you save some for me… It may be very possible I'll be eating over there with Billy and watching the game. Make sure you lock up, ok?" I nodded and shut my door, backing out of the driveway.

. . .

"Milk, eggs, bacon, chicken, rice…" I muttered thinking about dinner tonight and tomorrow, along with breakfast food. I mean, seriously; _was that even cheese?_ I'm still not sure, and I'm also sure I don't want to know.

Not really paying any attention, I ran my cart straight into someone. "Oh, my God, I am _so _sorry!"

The man laughed and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. "It's ok. I mean, I get mobbed by shopping carts every…" He looked at me and his smile dimmed. "…day."

_Oh, my God, I have something on my face, don't I? Why is he looking at me like that? I'm feeling a little self-conscious here… It's not every day a man as beautiful as that is staring at me… But what is up with the _way_ he's looking at me? _I noticed right then that I was staring back at him and felt my cheeks heat up with my all too familiar blush. Those eyes look strikingly familiar though…

No way. I didn't expect to find him this easily. Well, I did, but not looking the way I did, and most certainly not in a grocery store! "Edward?"

This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, but he looked shocked. "How do you know who I am? Have we met before?" The look in his eyes told me he really had no idea who I was.

"We…" I sighed. "Never mind. Sorry again, for running into you." And with that, I continued my shopping, thinking about that bronze-haired man who would probably feature in my dreams tonight. _Sigh…_

**. . .**

**EPOV**

That wasn't…

It couldn't have been…

She disappeared forever ago…

I didn't think…

Was she really back?

I knew I remembered her, but the shock of seeing her so suddenly almost scared me. First, she haunts my dreams as a kid—and even now, sometimes, I'll admit—and suddenly she's in front of me?

I had known her for all of a few minutes when we were… What? Seven? God, I don't even remember. But I do remember I had thought she was very pretty and didn't want her to look sad anymore. She had sat on the swings by herself and looked like she was going cry, so I asked her if she wanted to play hide and go seek with me and my friends. I thought we were going to be great friends. Maybe even best friends.

But she dashed off so suddenly. I saw her round the corner and she was gone. The next day though, I had a good guess as to what happened.

In the paper, they said that someone had murdered Renee Swan, and since I didn't see Bella at all after that day, I assumed that was her mom and that she moved away. I also assumed I would never get the chance to see Bella again.

As right as I was as a kid, my mind never could've comprehended how beautiful she became.

I made such a fool of myself, just staring at her like some idiot. But I think it was worth it, seeing that blush crawl up on her cheeks.

But, all too quickly, she dashed off around the corner, just like the day at the park.

I was sure I'd see her at school, of course, but my mind was moving too fast for me to run after her and try an _actual_ conversation. I mean, what would I say? _Was that_ your_ mom who died so long ago?_ Or maybe, _why did you rush off so quickly the day at the park? _That was nine fucking years ago. I don't even know how she could remember me.

Which brings me to the question: How _did_ she remember me? Of course, there was no way in hell I could ever forget the girl I had my first crush on—I was seven. She was cute, she was shy, she didn't think I had cooties; yes, damn it, she _was_ my first crush.

And I'm guessing my last, given the way I don't think she'll ever escape my mind now.

* * *

**Aww, adorable. So you got a little look inside Edward's head of what went down that day.**

**Of course, he doesn't really know what happened, and Bella, though she thinks she does, doesn't understand either.**

**So here's the thing: i need a antagonist. you know, a bad guy. So should i use, like, James? or Aro? or any other suggestions? 'Cause i'm just a little stuck on that...**

**Lemme know, kay? and that blue button? it's calling to you. i know it. please review! (:**

**Also, get on my butt about updating, or i won't. it was a little hard for me to write this because i haven't written anything in a while. And that will happen again if someone doesn't get on my case.**

**More EPOV next chapter? yes or no? :)**

**lots of loveee. ;) haha.**

**-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo-hoo! out after only 2 days! i feel like i'm on fire! haha.**

**More BPOV, EPOV going on. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the charcters; they belong to stephanie meyer. I do, however, own the plot. And i think this plot is a pretty awesome plot.**

**Maybe i'm just being big-headed.**

**Anyways, read, review. Lemme know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I wish he remembered who I was. Maybe I'll have a few classes with him! And maybe I'll get the chance to introduce myself without looking like such a fucktard. I mean, just staring at him, and then saying his name, like we're long lost friends? And then just walking away. Seriously Bella, what the fuck?_

Sighing at the way I was giving myself a speech in _such_ a formal manner, I parked my beast and pulled my keys out of the ignition, tucking them in my front pocket. I ran a hand through my unruly brown hair before grabbing a few of the grocery bags.

Once I got everything in the house, I pulled the various ingredients I bought to start making dinner.

. . .

I took one more bite before deciding that I was full. Picking up my plate and fork, I walked into the kitchen and threw them in the sink. Well, not literally but… You know.

Alice accompanied me on my walk upstairs. We only made it halfway, however, before the phone rang. And seeing as the only home phone in the house was in the kitchen, I walked back down. Alice decided she would meet me in my room, apparently.

The phone rang twice more before I picked it up. "Hello, Swan residence; Bella speaking."

A familiar voice answered. "Bella? Where is Charlie? Did he leave you home alone?" Rolling my eyes, I sighed and found myself falling back on the couch.

"Hey Ph- Dad. It's _so_ nice to hear from you. It's been so long! What, 12 hours?" A little too much sarcasm? Oh, well. Why the hell is Phil calling, anyway? I thought he would've forgotten about me already.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. Are you home alone?" He sounded irritated and… was that worry I detected in the undertone of his voice?

"Yeah, dad. It's not like I need a babysitter or something. I'm 17 years old, for God's sake." Seriously, I'm not the little girl he kidnapped nine years ago. I can take care of myself!

_Bang._

_What the fuck?_ I thought, looking towards the door.

_Bang, bang._

Ok, someone has anger management issues, banging on my door like that. "Hold on, dad. Someone's at the door being _obnoxiously inconsiderate!_" I said the last part loudly, hoping they could hear me.

"Bella." I could hear his anger boiling up in his voice, and slight concern. Where the heck did this new Phil come from? "Don't answer the door if you're home alone. Just go the _fuck_ upstairs and listen to me for a God damn second." Surprise coursed through me. However much he did curse when I was with him, it was never directed at me.

"Um, ok…" Unsure of what else to do, I started my way up the stairs.

_**Bang!**_

Slightly scared, I ran the rest of the way, praying my balance wouldn't betray me. Of course, though, my prayers weren't answered soon enough. I tripped on the last step up and rolled halfway back down the stairs. _That was a ten-pointer,_ I thought bitterly to myself. I looked at my left ankle, the one I tripped over, and saw that it was swelling up slightly. Ignoring that thought for a few moments, I limped my way back up the stairs, slamming my door and sliding down on to the floor in front of it.

"Phil, care to explain what the hell is going on?" I asked, gingerly holding my ankle, knowing it was sprained. Alice raced over and started licking the hand I had at my ankle. "What are you not telling me?"

"Look," he sighed, "just stay in your room and lock the door. Stay safe; make sure any and all of your windows are locked. Get in your closet if you have to." Then he mumbled something like, "I knew this was a shitty idea from the moment you proposed it. Damn it…" But, I couldn't hear it too well. I was too focused on the sprain.

I sighed, cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear, and got up very carefully. Limping to my nightstand, I opened the top drawer, pulling out gauze and medical tape. (I knew I did something right packing those!) "Phil, you are going to tell me what's going on, and you're going to tell me _now_."

"You don't understand, Bella! Ok? _You don't understand what the hell happened._ And right now isn't the greatest time to explain things when he's outside, and he knows you're there."

"Who is _'he,'_ Phil? What happened when? How does he know I'm here?" Close to breaking down, I added, _"What the fuck is going on, Phil?"_

"It's a long story that I should've told you when your mom died. But we can't get into that right now because I have to go. Please, _please_ Bella; promise me you won't stay home alone if you can help it." He was begging me. How was I supposed to say no? Being home alone scared me more than I would care to admit at this point.

"Oh…okay." My already heavy breathing became so erratic, I felt like I was hyperventilating. "Phil… Please call later and explain things to me." I added, taking a semi-deep and calming breath.

"I don't know, but… I'll try." God, this conversation is so awkward and comforting at the same time. Is that possible? I guess so.

"Bye Phil." Ending the call, I put the phone down silently on the top of my nightstand, listening to see if the banging was continuing. I didn't hear anything, but I knew I couldn't be sure. So, I looked out the window to see if anyone was walking and/or running from my house. Of course, the rain blurred any kind of vision I hoped for. The only thing that assured me some semblance of safety was the lightning that flew across the sky, and seeing a shadow lurking out of sight.

He, whoever 'he' was, was gone.

. . .

**EPOV**

In my Volvo and on my way back home, I thought about _her_. What was she doing back in town, anyways? I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm happy she's back. But she just disappeared and no one ever got any word as to what happened to her.

Of course, I'm sure Charlie got asked loads of questions. Everyone in Forks knew about what happened between him and Renee—it's a small town. Everyone knows everyone's business (or in this case, affairs) eventually—so it was only natural for someone to point fingers at either him, or Phil.

But that's not the point. The point is that Alice was right. _She came back!_ Another point would be that I will never bet against Alice. Pixie is always right about everything. It's like a sixth sense.

And so weird.

After parking the car, I grabbed the milk and walked into the house. "Alice!" I called. Not a second later, she whooshed downstairs.

"Yeah, Edward? What's up?" I smiled at her and put the milk away. "Edward! What happened? If you don't tell me right now, I swear to God, I will hurt you-!"

"Alice, chill. I just wanted to tell you about the new girl. She ran into me at the store." Thinking back on it, I laughed. "Quite literally." But then remembered how stupid I was, and stopped.

"What's she like? Is she pretty? Was she nice? Did you guys talk? Would we be good friends? Does she-?" Rolling my eyes, I walked into the living room.

"Alice." She followed me.

"Well?" She smiled widely and watched me intently as I flopped onto the couch.

"It was Bella." I barely got out her name before I went half deaf from the squealing.

"I knew it! I knew she would be back! I told all of you but would anyone listen? Nooo… And then she goes and proves me right and-!" Stopping abruptly, I saw her face move into a thoughtful expression. "Well," she mused, "Emmett lost the bet."

Laughing out loud, I told her, "Of course Emmett would be stupid enough to bet against you. You were the one who told him Rose would end up with him, didn't you? And now it's like they can't stay away from each other for longer than two seconds!"

"Not true!" a booming voice called out as the door flew open. "She's not with me at this very moment."

"She's on her way, isn't she?" Alice called him out.

"She might be." He said sheepishly. God, he was _so_ wrapped around Rose's little finger.

"Oh, and Em?" Alice added, almost in a sing-song voice. He looked over to her. "You owe me ten bucks."

* * *

**So? Any good? bad? was it ok? I don't know, give me some feedback, please!**

**Blue button calls to you... and its right there... one left click away to just give me your thoughts...**

**anyone have any idea who the doorbanger is? :O suspense is here! haha.**

**Anyways, review please. and i will totally update soon. :D**

**-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm trying not to use EPOV too much, because it just seems more appropriate in BPOV**

**I do happen to love EPOV in any story, though, so it all works out. Haha. (:**

**I hope you enjoy this... I kind of enjoyed writing the end of BPOV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, but i do own a Mika CD. i think i got the better side of the deal. hah. :)**

**READ ON, MY YOUNG READERS! (or not so young.. watever works!)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed, wrapping my ankle with the gauze, wondering who 'he' was and if he had anything to do with the murder of my mother. Thinking about it made it more confusing, so I just stopped thinking about it everything.

'Him,' Phil's nice side, being home alone, Jacob, living in Forks, going to school in two days…

Edward…

Of course, how could I _not_ think about Edward? My mind wandered to the last time I saw him in the park, and compared him to today. Even without looking at his eyes, I think his voice would've given him away. It was every bit as smooth and velvety as it used to be.

Except for being a bit deeper, I mean. Every guy hits puberty at some point, so it only made sense.

Hah. Edward going through puberty? _That_ was probably really funny. Or Emmett.

_Stop getting off track!_ Ahem. Right, seeing Edward today.

God, he probably _doesn't_ remember me. I mean, I'm just plain old Bella. Who would want to remember me? I'm every bit mousy as I used to be, with my brown eyes and unruly curled brown hair. My heart-shaped face made me look more like a child than a young woman, and I hardly had any curves to show off, unlike some girls here, I'll bet. At least, I don't have any curves I would want to show off. My clothes consisted mostly of jeans and t-shirts with my favorite band logos or witty comments on them.

In fact, today I was wearing my straight leg jeans and a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, with a sweatshirt thrown right over it. The only thing that had been interesting about my outfit was my shoes—which had been plain white slip-ons until Mariah decided she would make them look cool by drawing on them—but I had to take those off given the current condition of my ankle.

After I finished wrapping my ankle, I sighed and sat back on the headboard of my bed, grabbing my iPod. I quickly found one of my favorite artists, the Postal Service, and picked a song at random. 'Sleeping In' came on, and I decided I would be doing just that.

Sleeping in, I mean.

_Last week, I had the strangest dream…_

You're not the only one; I thought as I pulled the covers and got comfy, turning the lamp off on the nightstand.

_Where everything was exactly how it seemed; where there was never any mystery; of who shot John F. Kennedy, it was; just a man with something approved, slightly bored and severely confused, he; steadied his rifle with his target in the center; and became famous on that day in November…_

"Don't wake me; I plan on sleeping in…" I mumbled the next lyrics before the darkness found me once more.

. . .

**(Two days laterrr...!)**

At least, I _had_ planned on sleeping in, but my damn alarm clock woke me at six thirty in the fucking morning! Seriously, when did I ever set that?

What was today, anyways? Oh.

First day of school, dipshit. That was smart of you to remember.

I groaned, pulling myself out of bed and walking over to my closet. Not really paying much attention, I grabbed my ripped skinny jeans and a midnight blue baby doll I hardly ever wore. I dragged myself into the bathroom right down the hall and shut the door, doing my business. I got dressed afterwards and dragged my hands through my hair before brushing it down. Of course, my curls never really obeyed me; they had a mind of their own. Today, it was being exceptionally nice and- _Am I saying my hair is listening to me? God, I'm fucking nuts, I swear._

My hair fell gently, cascading down my back, but I pulled it back with one of the elastics I always had on my wrists. I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair out of the elastic, and walked back to my room.

Noticing the time on the clock was now seven-oh-five, I grabbed my black zip up jacket and black backpack with my many buttons (collected over the years; I know, dorky, right? But I like them. It gives the backpack a little personality) stuck on randomly. Walking calmly down the stairs so as not to kill myself, I noticed that Charlie wasn't here. _Don't want to see me off on my first day? That's cool, I understand, I guess._

I opened the cupboard above the sink, grabbed one of the granola bars I bought the other day, and saw a note on the counter along with a key.

_**Won't be home until seven tonight; here's the key to the house. Make sure to lock up after you leave and after you get home. If you end up with other plans after school, just give the guys at the station a call and let me know, ok? Have a good day. –Charlie**_

Hm. _Ok_, I thought as I pulled out the keys to my truck and stuck the house key on the key ring.

Quickly getting out of there so I wouldn't be late, I closed the door and locked it. I got to my truck and jumped in, closing the door behind me with a big _squeak!_ That was when I felt a hole burning through my head.

Someone was watching me.

Looking around, I saw no one, so I backed out of the driveway and drove to school. By the time I got there, it was only seven eighteen. School didn't start for another twenty minutes, I don't think, and only five or six people were here, so I got a pretty decent parking spot. I picked my backpack up from the passenger seat and stepped out of my car. I shut the door and made sure it was locked before walking over to what I thought was the general direction of the front office.

I saw the "administration's office" sign on the brick wall, so I knew I was in the right place.

I shoved the door open and a nice looking lady—maybe in her earlier forties—looked up at me, staring for a moment before saying "You must be Charlie's daughter."

I looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before correcting her carefully, "No. Charlie is my uncle."

"What do you…? Oh, never mind." She sighed and shook her head, rummaging through some papers before finding what I presumed she was looking for. "Here is your schedule," she handed me a piece of paper with a schedule that looked a lot like my schedule last year. How far behind were these kids? "And you must have this paper signed by all of your teachers. Bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled, "Have a lovely day, Miss Swan."

She said that and I suddenly thought of something. Why is my last name Swan if my mother was married to Phil _Dwyer?_ She and Charlie weren't related. I only called him uncle because mom told me to call him that. So I did, and that's what I always thought of him.

_Did I have any blood relation to him in any way?_ I thought as I smiled back at… who was she? I never got her name… _Mrs. Cope_, a little voice in my head told me once I saw her name plate. I smiled back at Mrs. Cope and made my way out of the office. But walked back in almost immediately to ask for a map.

With my map in hand, I walked out of the office _again_ and looked between my map and schedule, not bothering to look where I was really going.

Which was how I ended up with my ass on the cold, wet pavement.

_When the hell did it start raining? Oh, I forgot, I'm in Forks now._

_Riiiiggghhhhtttt…..._

I gathered my papers quickly, hoping they weren't too wet and saw a hand come down in front of my face. It was a rather small hand, so I looked up at her face, almost knowing immediately who it was.

A smile spread across my face as I wrapped my hand around hers. As soon as I was steady on my feet, I was attacked.

Now, you may think I'm exaggerating here. Really, I mean, attacked? It's not like I got hurt or anything.

But attacked was the only way to describe the way Alice hugged me.

"I knew you would be back! I knew it, I knew it! No one would listen, but I knew. It was only a matter of time, seriously!" She continued in the same breath, "What the hell happened to you, anyways? It was like you completely disappeared off the face of the Earth! I thought we were going to be best friends! Well, we are, but I had hoped for sooner…" She broke off, taking in a deep breath as I laughed.

"Alice, calm down! Yea, I'm back. I don't really want to talk about what happened though…" _because I'm not even sure about it myself anymore,_ I added mentally. "Are you sure about the whole 'best friends' thing, though?" I nudged her with my elbow as we started walking toward the school entry. More people had decided to show up only minutes before the bell rang.

_Note to self: come earlier and read in the quiet. Home alone? I don't think so!_

"Well, of course! I've always been good with knowing what's going happen next. It would be better if you just didn't question me at all."

I laughed and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

She laughed with me. "So who do you have?" she asked, stealing my schedule. She looked over it and smiled. "Excellent." She handed it back to me and grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me. "Come on!"

. . .

**EPOV**

I dreamt about her the three nights after I saw her. Of course, she was more beautiful in person, but that didn't matter. I was seeing her beauty as she is right now. Not the little seven year old I always used to dream about.

_She's back._

It's still hard to get it through my head. She's really here. She's _real!_

Thinking about when I saw her at the grocery store, I sped to school. Alice left a little early, of course, knowing she would get a chance to see Bella. I would've gone with her, but she said she and a friend would be going somewhere after school, so we both rode to school separately. I had gotten out of the house a little bit later because I decided to ignore my alarm clock.

Esme, of course, noticed it stopped going off, so she had to come in and kick me out of bed.

Quite literally.

As soon as I arrived and parked my Volvo, I jumped out and scanned the parking lot. My vision was, however, blocked by the mass of curly strawberry-blonde hair.

I groaned internally. Not _now._

_Stupid fucking Tanya._

* * *

**Gee, i _wonder_ who Tanya could _possibly_ be? Oh, please.**

**Anyways, i have a poll on my profile; would you please do me a favor and check it out and vote?**

**also, my birthday is in 5 days! yay! ****i shall be turning 143. How awesome? lol, not really... (obviously.)**

**and then i leave for band camp on the 18th (yea, i'm a band geek like that... got a problem with it? all the greatest stories start with "this one time at band camp..." so HA!...lol). and then m****y mom's bday happens to be on the 18th too... not that you would care or anything. or maybe you do. I don't know. (:**

**again, poll on my profile... check it out? **

**and maybe your REview will get you a PREview! ****see what i did there? **

**...totally lameeeee. haha, but seriously. blue button is calling to you... review faster, update faster, read faster... it's all in the circle of...reading, i guess? not life, though.**

**Oh forget it. Just please review.**

**-Katie**


End file.
